


The Red Eye Caper

by KeepCaliforniaDreamin



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bomb, Carmen and Gray reunite, Comic Relief, Covert, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Now that's comedy, Plane, Sleeping Pills, Suspense, Thriller, cover-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCaliforniaDreamin/pseuds/KeepCaliforniaDreamin
Summary: Carmen and company are forced to take a commercial flight home after a mission but it quickly turns into a nightmare at 30,000 feet as V.I.L.E planted a bomb on board forcing Carmen to find and diffuse it all while a new V.I.L.E operative named Red Eye is poised to take her down. What could make this worse, just add her old friend Graham into the equation. Will their relationship blossom? Will the plane explode? And just who is this mysterious Red Eye? Leave a comment and find out! The team gets a little help from a certain adventurer from a different series!
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. Lufthansa '67

Berlin, Germany. A museum curator frantically unlocks the doors to his office. He is a heavyset German man who was wishing he was tying one on over at his favorite local beer hall. He was quickly followed by three individuals in very well-fitting blue three piece suits, they were A.C.M.E.'s finest agents…well, they were three A.C.M.E. agents: Chase Devineaux, Julia Argent, and Zari, who seemingly has no last name and who I am surely convinced is actually a robot.

"And I am telling you, sir, the paintings are right here. They never left" The curator explained.

"Let us be the judges of that, Mr. Hoeffler" Chase boomed in his French accent.

"See for yourself" The curator, Mr. Hoeffler opened up several boxes hastily left in his office, which contained a bevy of well-preserved stolen paintings, all of which were on loan to the museum. Chase and Zari were of course stunned whereas Julia knew the truth, she always seemed to.

"Sacre bleu! The paintings!"

"But, they're right here" Zari added with her face about as animated as usual.

"My word, they're all here. All the Picassos" Julia said studying them. "Carmen Sandiego never—"

"Stole them at all; blah-blah-blah" Chase sighed, popping a breath mint and then shoving a toothpick into his mouth, letting it stick out like he suddenly became a grizzled detective from a 1950's crime novel. Julia merely stood there with a mild smug smile. Mr. Hoeffler took the paintings in the box and placed them on a dolly before happily wheeling them out, leaving the three agents alone.

Zari dropped her A.C.M.E. pen to the floor and Chief appeared as her hologrammed self. "Agents, report."

"The paintings were recovered Chief, all seven" Zari explained.

"And in perfect condition, I might add" Julia added.

"And is it safe to assume our little red friend is nowhere to be seen?" Chief asked, to three nods. "Ugh. Fine. We'll have A.C.M.E. continue to monitor the situation, in the meantime, you three are probably exhausted. We've booked you a flight. It leaves in two hours so you'd better hurry."

"Booked? As in a commercial flight?" Chase asked.

"Chief, this is highly irregular" Zari continued.

"Budget cuts, it was a tough decision but I had to slash our travel expenses. Plus there was some weird leer jet race or something and getting a chartered plane out of Berlin this weekend was all but imposible.I do apologize, agents. I hope to see you back at base shortly" Chief then vanished while the three agents looked at one another.

Over at the local hotel, Carmen and crew were packing up their things in their deluxe suite. Carmen, already packed, sat on the bed and was debriefing with Player. "And now what?"

"Now, we just wait for the museum curator to find the paintings."

"And for a certain Chase Devineaux to fall flat on his face when he realizes they're not stolen?"

"Hopefully the hood of a Mercedes won't be what breaks his fall this time" Carmen chuckled.

Zack then burst into Carmen's room. "Ready to go Carm. Yo, is that Player? Hey bud, when's our plane getting in, I could crush a wicked nap right about now,"

"Yeeeeeeah, about that" Player guiltily began to rub the back of his head.

"Player. Carmen no likey that look. Spill."

"Well, I was trying to charter your plane, but the system glitched for whatever reason. All I could get you was a commercial flight."

"What!?"

"What!?"

"What!?" Ivy burst in, hearing the conversation. "Did my ears just deceive me or did our hacker genius just say we're flying tourist?"

"Ugh. Sorry gang. It was the best I could do on short notice"

"Okay-okay, not a problem" Carmen assured them. "We have to check out tomorrow, maybe we can get a flight then?"

"No can-do. Our charter flights are booked solid for a week, some sort of billionaire plane race, thing. They actually rent the planes, can you believe that?"

"Okay, fine. Why don't we just get another hotel for the night, wait out the rich-person dog fight and leave the day after?" Carmen asked.

"Yeeeeeeeah—"

"About that" Zack and Ivy finished Player's sentence in unison.

"Let me guess, because of the rich-person jet regatta, everyone is coming far and wide and there's no hotel rooms available for three hundred miles or so?" Carmen guessed.

"Four hundred, actually."

"But it's like, fifteen hours to San Diego!" Ivy complained.

"Actually, seventeen, you have a two hour layover in Seattle" Player added. "Again, sorry."

Carmen made a facepalm. "Do you at least have fake ID's for us?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm not a moron. I have your "passports" coming with some room service."

"Mmm, room service" Zack mused.

"But here are your tickets" suddenly, on each of their phones popped a ticket for "Lufthansa flight 67. It's an Airbus A380, biggest commercial airliner in the world."

Zack read his name on the ticket: "Oh cool. I'm Mike Truesdale"

"And I'm your twin sister Mary Truesdale. This is wicked awesome" Ivy added, high fiving her brother.

Shadowsan then entered the conversation. "Did I hear the child computer genius correctly?" he asked.

"Yup" Carmen sighed.

Shadowsan checked his phone. "Shinzo Naykatana. Hmm, not bad."

"Wait! Hold up, back this crazy plane up for a second!"

"Something wrong, Red?"

"My name. Chloe Monahan? What about me screams Chloe Monahan to you? Everyone else's name makes sense!"

"Sorry, it was the best my random name generator could come up with" Player shrugged.

"You are a computer hacking prodigy, you couldn't have—I dunno went with something a bit more focused—Carla Martinez, Christina Montalban, Camila Mendes. See, I just gave you three different identities without trying!"

Zack put an arm around "Chloe" "As a fellow Irish, let me be the first to welcome you into our brood!" he joked. "I hope you like whiskey, potatoes, the color green, and issues with your father" he added to a list of very hurtful stereotypes. Carmen responded by appropriately pushing him away.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Red, you got the last first class seat."

"Wait, what?"

"We're flying coach?" Ivy snapped.

"Like I said, best I could do. Heh-heh, sorry guys" Player ended the transmission while Carmen had the last laugh.

"Hey, you all got normal names, I got a seat that turns into a bed. Tradeoffs" Carmen smirked. "Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get this over with"

"Yes."

"Ditto."

"I agree." Everyone gathered up their belongings, only waiting for their passports to be delivered to them so they could get their journey over with.

Smash cut to Berlin-Brandenburg International Airport. We'll fast forward through security because that's tense no matter who you are. Over at the gate, everyone stood in their respective lines. Carmen being in first class was in a closer line for the plane. Zack, Ivy, and Shadowsan stood in their line further back, complete with crying toddlers and annoyed tourists.

"Remind me not to get Player a birthday present" Ivy groaned. "At least not a good one."

"Dually noted" Shadowsan nodded emotionlessly.

"Seventeen hours. Seventeen hours, ugh. This is gonna suck worse than a seafood buffet" Zack sighed. "Where we all sitting, anyway?"

"Let's see" Ivy read her ticket. "Lower level, row 75, seat B—aw, I have a middle seat? Player's not getting a Christmas present, either" she pouted.

"That's weird, I'm row 109 seat D" Zack said.

"Huh, but I am row 24 seat H" Shadowsan said reading his ticket.

"What the heck! We're not even sitting together?" Ivy groaned.

"The ancient ones have a saying about discomfort…" Shadowsan began

"Well the ancient ones can kiss my butt. They never had to sit in a middle seat in a packed plane filled with annoying mouth breathers" Ivy complained, crossing her arms. A portly couple turned around and glared at the redheaded girl. "Yeah-yeah, keep it moving" she sighed.

"Could this get any worse?" Zack groaned.

Hello, worse. From about a dozen people behind them, the A.C.M.E. agents who of course had to be on the same plane were very impatiently waiting for their turn to board. Chase was being especially difficult; I mean, you know, more so than usual.

"And we have to fly coach!" he complained. "The icing on the crepe suzette of misery."

"It won't be so bad" Julia shrugged. "We are sitting together. It gives a chance to grow as agents and form new bonds we never previously had."

Zari pulled a visibly annoyed Chase aside. "Not to worry Agent Devineaux, I have some sleeping pills we can take."

"Ah, thank you, Agent Zari."

"It's Ambien, it's powerful stuff so whatever you do, do not resist the urge to sleep" she warned him, putting the salmon colored pill into his hands.

"Are you kidding me? I will sleep like a rock" Chase quickly downed it with a chaser from the criminally overpriced smart water he bought in the duty free shop. Zari just shoved hers into her face and made one gulp.

"Ooh, I downloaded this app on my phone. We can learn a comprehensive historiography on every country we fly over, doesn't that sound fun?" Julia asked. Chase and Zari looked at one another and quickly knocked back another pill each, which certainly broke Julia's heart.

Zack, Ivy, and Shadowsan took notice of the three behind them. "Aw man. It's Devineaux, and Jules…and, the other one who I think might actually be a robot" Zack scream-whispered.

"What are the odds?" Ivy shrugged.

"Yes, it is quite odd, isn't it?" Shadowsan thought.

"No Shadowsan, I said: "what are the odds", it's already odd."

"Shh" he whispered. "Do you not find it strange that we just happen to be on the same plane?" he asked.

"I mean…A.C.M.E. has to get around too" Ivy shrugged.

"It is a big plane. We'll never see each other" Zack assured them. "Just as long as it doesn't get any worse."

But, as the laws of television dictate, it must get worse! For in front of our heroes was another group of three. This time it was V.I.L.E.'s answer to the Three Stooges: El Topo, Le Chevre, and Tigress, each dressed in more civilian clothes than their usual V.I.L.E. battle ware. Each were responsible for the bungled art heist, and were also subjugated to mismanaged budgets which forced them onto this flight.

"Go steal a legendary coffee recipe in Seattle" Tigress snapped, mocking their new orders from the faculty. "And then they make us fly coach in this glorified sky bus. I'd sell my soul for just one Ambien."

"Well, at least we are not getting our memories erased for failing again" El Topo shrugged.

"If it makes us forget this trip mon ami, then sign me up for a memory swipe" Le Chevre sighed.

"Ditto" Tigress nodded, she then smirked. "But hey, we do have other plans that are much more fun, don't we, boys?"

The three snickered. "Did the faculty give you the identity of the new agent?" El Topo asked.

"No. We're not even supposed to know who he is. But he'll give us a sign and that's when we bail…leaving little Black Sheep in quite the precarious situation" Tigress smiled.

"What is his name?" Le Chevre whispered.

"Red Eye, or something stupid" she shrugged.

And now back to Zack, Ivy, and Shadowsan.

"Tigress?"

"Le Chevre?"

"Um…the mole guy?" Zack said the last one, can you tell? "Top—something?"

"Great, A.C.M.E. and V.I.L.E." Shadowsan groaned.

"And all in a flying tin can with nowhere to run. We gotta warn Carmen!" Ivy insisted but before they could—

"Guten Aband passengers, Lufthansa flight 67, with connecting service to Seattle, Washington, and then non-stop to San Diego, California. At this time we would like to board all our First Class passengers, bitte" a flight attendant called over a loud speaker. Carmen, who was third in line walked right on.

"What do we do now?" Ivy asked. "We can't just leave, they'll spot all us for sure."

"Relax. We'll monitor them. Make sure they do nothing suspicious." Shadowsan explained.

"You mean…like real ninjas?" Zack asked.

"Just call me Donatello" Ivy smirked.

"You're both more like Michelangelo and in the first place; no. We will do this right. Plus, it gives us something to do instead of being bored" Shadowsan smiled. "

"Aw man, as long as this doesn't get any wor—" Ivy and Shadowsan put their mouths over Zack's mouth before he could in fact make the situation worse.

Carmen, with her hood up so as to avoid prying eyes made her way to the second floor of the plane, which had two stories running from both ends of it. It was the first class section. As she walked, she noticed a man putting his bag in overhead storage. He had on a leather duster jacket with a black eye patch over his right eye. He had short but curly hair, and a mustache goatee beard combination which was perfectly trimmed. Carmen saw on his extended arm his wrist was exposed, revealing a red eye tattoo on the left wrist.

"Hmm, that's either Dan Crenshaw or a V.I.L.E. operative?" she whispered. "Nah, you're seeing things, Carmen." Carmen—or rather Chloe Monahan found her seat, which was in fact one of those cool recliners which transformed into a bad. She threw her bag in the overhead storage and happily took the window seat.

"Fake name aside, good work, Player" She said to herself. Instead of going right to her phone like your average millennial which would reveal an onslaught of S.O.S. texts from Ivy, Carmen took her complimentary blanket and eye mask resting on the seat and was ready for an evening of not being bothered.

"Ooh, silk. Not bad, Lufthansa."

But as she was about to get comfortable she noticed someone walked over to the seat next to her. Carmen had already put on the mask. "Excuse me?"

Carmen opened up her mask and got a good look at the individual. She was a slender woman maybe a few years older than Carmen. She was well dressed, with long flowing red hair, and green eyes.

"This is row C?"

"If not, I'm in the wrong seat" Carmen said.

The woman put a briefcase in the overhead above her and sat next to Carmen. "I only ask cause sometimes I get so indecisive I think I'm on the wrong plane. I'm Kim" she said extending a hand.

"Possible?"

"No, but I get that a lot. Just Kim. And do I have the pleasure of making this cross-Atlantic trip with?"

Carmen shrugged. "Chloe Monahan" she sighed. "Business or pleasure?"

"Why, are you buying the drinks?" Kim chuckled. "I'm kidding. Business. I work for the Los Angeles Times, I'm a reporter. I detail a lot of the thefts that go on in these museums, and they all seem to have one thing in common, you know?"

"A lady in red?" Carmen "guessed".

"Yeah, exactly! How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"What about you, Chloe Monahan, what's your story?"

"I run a non-profit, I was…doing an event an event at the Reichstag" she lied.

"Wow, you seem so young."

"Well you know, it's no big" Carmen chuckled.

"Your parents must be so proud" Kim mused.

"Yeah, right" Carmen trailed, this being an obvious sore subject with her as she was in a desperate search for her mother since finding out she may still be out there while now knowing her father was in fact killed.

Kim continued to babble on about some kind of nonsense as the two buckled up, the plane was about to take off. Carmen never had a fear of flying, she had done a lot in the past year or so after escaping V.I.L.E. but something about this flight was making her feel uneasy. Maybe it was flying with a ton of people who may be able to identify her. There was nowhere to run, or maybe there was something uneasy about the guy with the red eye tattoo. Either way, something made Carmen believe this was gonna be an incredibly long flight.

Back down in steerage. Zari, Chase, and Julia were buckled into their seats, Zari was already in her mask and blanket, albeit not nearly as nice as the ones in first class, and was already passed out. Julia was getting ready for fifteen or so hours of history lessons while Chase punched his uncomfortable pillow against his headrest.

"Now, pay close attention Miss Argent. I want to spend this evening doing nothing but sleep. Do not wake me up for the flight attendants, do not wake me up for some boring and dull art history facts, and do not wake me to watch The Notebook with you again. I'd sooner stab my eyes with tiny pitchforks" Chase explained.

"Of course."

"Wake me only for the following two situations: either Marion Cotillard is professing her love to me or the plane is going down. No exceptions!"

"Same" Zari muttered. "But switch Cotillard for Patrick…Swayze" she murmured before drifting off to sleep to Chase and Julia's confusion.

"He has been dead for at least ten years" Chase interjected, which fell on deaf ears as Zari began to snore.

"It's the medication, it causes you to do strange things. You should sleep, Agent Devineaux, the last thing we need is a mishap at thirty thousand feet" Julia warned.

"No worries there" Chase did his best to get comfortable in the seat.

"Wait, what if Carmen Sandiego is on the plane? Shall I wake you up then?" she asked.

"Ha! Carmen Sandiego is a lot of things, and taking a commercial airline is not one of them. She's probably kilometers…away" Chase started to drift off. He looked forward and squinted his eyes seeing Shadowsan in his seat. "Hey that's…that's the…baguette man" Chase woozily lost consciousness while Julia went back to her history.

The plan started to reach its cruising altitude and Carmen felt a bit easier as the fasten seat belt sign was turned off.

"Alright folks, this is captain Gunderson speaking" the captain began over the intercom. "We've reached our cruising altitude of thirty thousand feet and you are now free to roam about the cabin. Our flight attendants will be by shortly to take drink and dinner orders. We thank you very much for choosing Lufthansa and have a nice flight."

Carmen needed to clear her head. She got off of her seat bed and went out into the cabin, walking out of first class and into business class where there was an open bar. As she was walking she noticed a familiar voice down in business class.

"Excuse me, stewardess. I hate to be bothersome…or stereotypical, but have you any vegemite on this thing?"

Carmen's eyes went wide. It was none other than her former V.I.L.E. friend turned memory wiped civilian: Graham, the artist formerly known as Crackle. Carmen froze. She didn't want to just run up to him. Maybe he didn't remember her? Well, of course he did, he had helped her on two separate occasions and had a sort of inkling on what the former black sheep now did for a living.

But she was happy considering they could take this time while stuck on this tin can in the sky to catch up. It's not like she had a mission or anything really imperative to do and it would prove to be—

BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ.

As Graham looked Carmen's way, she felt her pocket buzz. It was her phone, which she had set to airplane mode but was set to the aircraft's Wifi, so she could receive texts. Most were from Ivy which Carmen didn't notice because there was a message sent from an UNKNOWN number which greatly disturbed the red thief.

GREETINGS CARMEN SANDIEGO. IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THEN YOU ARE ABOARD LUFTHANSA FLIGHT 67 NOW AT CRUISING ALTITUDE. IT IS MY JOB TO INFORM YOU THERE IS A BOMB HIDDEN ON THIS AIRCRAFT COURTESY OF MYSELF AND YOUR FRIENDS AT V.I.L.E. IT IS SET TO EXPLODE IN SEVEN HOURS TIME, STARTING NOW. DON'T BOTHER WARNING ANYONE, IT'LL CAUSE A PANIC, AND IT'LL EXPOSE WHO YOU ARE. YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGURE THIS ONE OUT FOR YOURSELF, BLACK SHEEP. GOOD LUCK.

-RED EYE.

In shock, Carmen dropped her phone to the ground and looked back to a waving Graham, giving a thousand yard stare.


	2. Dead to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen is stacked with an explosive problem on her hands, not to mention an explosive reunion between herself and her dear old friend Graham, the artist formerly known as Crackle. Zack, Ivy, and Shadowsan adjust to their uncomfortable surroundings and we try to examine exactly who this mysterious "Red Eye" character is.

In a brief flashback, we're still on the ground, because I neglected to show our three other anti-heroes getting into comedic shenanigans in their seats. 

Zack was already annoyed and scared simultaneously. Annoyed that they were forced to fly coach home to San Diego in a packed flight no-less, but also scared that both V.I.L.E. and A.C.M.E. were on the same flying car with little in the way of warning Carmen. As Zack painstakingly found his way to his coach seat, he would be more annoyed as he cringed looking at the very person he would be sharing a row with.

"Well-well-well, look what the exhaust pipe spit out" It was Zack's preppy blue-blooded arch rival in the wide and wild world of racing: Trey Sterling. Zack's eye twitched a little as this was quite possibly the last thing he needed.

"Trey Sterling" Zack hissed. He looked at his ticket and then at the row above him, yup; it was the correct row alright. "Player is dead to me" he muttered, taking an uncomfortable seat next the only person he hated more than V.I.L.E…besides anyone who referred to Boston as Bean-town.

Ivy was already the most annoyed at Player for his supposed snafu in trying to get them a flight which made her think why they never had their own charter plane on standby, it's not like they—I mean, like V.I.L.E. couldn't afford it. But, she was about to get a big dose of sitcom irony. As she finagled her carry-on bag through the isle she got to her seat, which remember was a middle seat, and who should her companions be? The two overweight "mouth breathers" she insulted while in line.

"Bobby, where did you put the iPad?" the woman asked.

"It's in the laptop bag Janice, I told you fifty times" The man answered. The two stared at Ivy who stared back at them.

"Oh no" Ivy looked at her ticket, and then at the row number…then her ticket…then the row number…and do this for about five times until the denial wore off. "Player, is so dead to me" Ivy huffed,

"Hey Jan, look, it's miss high and mighty."

"Oh yeah, from the line, what did she call us? Oh yeah, a bunch of annoying mouth breathers" Janice, the woman said snarkily.

"Speaking of mouth breathing, Jan, got any more of those chili fries from the food court?" Bobby, the man, asked.

Ivy fumed, channeling her twin brother's inner rage. "DEAD TO ME!" she hollered. (By the way, if you enjoy yourself some Netflix, watch the series: Dead To Me, it's very good).

Now over to Shadowsan, who was inadvertently sitting a few rows ahead of the A.C.M.E. agents and was the last thing Chase Devineaux saw before drifting off into sweet and blissful Ambien induced sleep-land.

He was in a more chipper mood than the twins. For one, while he did have to sit in coach, his row was not filled, and the only other seat occupied was of a young boy sitting at the window. He was about Player's age, maybe a few years older, preteens or so, brown hair with bangs covering his forehead, a genuine all around American looking youngster.

Shadowsan sneakily took his aisle seat. He looked back and could see Ivy sandwiched between the heavy Bobby and Janice in her seat of misery. Shadowsan smirked and sat down, only for the kid to now be staring right at him.

The boy wore an orange shirt with a blue vest, an oddly enough, a brown trapper hat. "Are you a ninja?" he asked Shadowsan matter-of-factly. Old stone-face raised a rather stoic eyebrow. "Because I look Japanese that therefore makes ma a ninja?" he asked the boy.

"I dunno, you just look like a ninja" the boy shrugged. "I'm Mason" the boy said, holding out his hand.

"Shinzo" Shadowsan shook back. "You are alone?"

"Yeah, I live in Piedmont, California I got to connect to San Francisco when we land. I was visiting my great uncles, they travel the world and find cool stuff. I usually travel with my twin sister but—" Before Mason could continue, he could see Shadowsan already put on a sleeping mask and turn his head. "Annnnnd you're ignoring me, got it" Mason sighed.

Okay, now that you're up to snuff, we can go back to the flight at hand. Ending our flashback we return to Carmen now in the air. She had just finished reading the very scary and very cryptic text seemingly send by V.I.L.E.'s latest and scariest operative: Red Eye. Carmen gave Graham another look, seeing he had gotten up and was already walking towards her. She once again belayed answering Ivy's frantic texts about their traveling companions and went to the timer feature setting a timer for 7:00:00 hours. The time it will take for the bomb to go ka-bluey.

Carmen quickly stashed her phone and put on the bravest smile she could as Graham walked over. "Well, well, well. The elusive Carmen Sandiego" Graham happily said.

"Graham! Hey, it's you" Carmen chuckled nervously. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I thought I'd try and flap my arms to get to Seattle, but this seems a lot more stable" he joked.

"Ha-ha-ha, funny" Carmen gulped.

"Hey, it's good to see you, again. What brings you to Berlin?"

"Ummmmm…" Carmen stammered, her mind in too many places to think of a suitable lie.

"It wouldn't happen to be about that "secret service" you provide, now would it?" Graham coyly asked.

"Um—yes, it would, in fact" which wasn't a lie.

"Oh, so that's settled then, right? Is there any danger here?" Graham asked, still probably shaken up from his last run-in with V.I.L.E. Now Carmen had to lie.

"Of course not. Everything's peachy keen, heh-heh-heh" Carmen gulped.

"Well good" Graham smiled. "Hey, since you're here, maybe we can, you know, get another cup of coffee or something?" he nervously asked. "It's not like you can sneak off anywhere this time" he half-joked.

"Yup, totally" Carmen shrugged.

"There's a bar here in business class, I'm sure it's not as hoity or toity as first class but it gets the job done."

"Sounds good" Carmen nervously smiled.

Graham led her over to the nice bar right by the first class and business class partition. "G'day mate. Sprechen sie coffee?" Graham asked the bar tender who was older and sported a short gray haircut. Graham assumed was German.

"Sprechen sie Englisch?" the unamused bar tender retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, right, of course. Latte for me, and whatever the lady is having."

"Black coffee, strong, really—REALLY strong" Carmen huffed.

"Coming right up" The bar tender quickly prepared both drinks.

"So, is it safe to ask exactly what brought you to the land of strudel and Oktoberfest?" Graham asked.

"Uh-you first" Carmen insisted.

"I thought I got contracted by the Berlin Theatre Troupe to do lighting for a few showings of Swan Lake, only to find out my airfare was paid for but it was otherwise a lie" Graham explained to Carmen's raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, right? It was super strange. But then my manager gave me a call and said he could make it up to me, got our whole crew going to Seattle for three weeks of work. Les Misérables" Graham explained. "Here's hoping that goes better, eh?"

"Yeah" Carmen said a bit puzzled.

Their coffees were prepared for them, each with a few opened packs of stevia next to them, meaning they were already in the cup. Carmen's of course was just a burnt cup of hot bitter caffeine, while Graham's latte looked a lot nicer, except for the milk foam art which read JERK on it.

"Ha, guess someone doesn't have a sense of humor" Graham said smugly to the bar tender, who was helping another guest.

Carmen was now more perplexed than ever. This had to be the work of V.I.L.E., I mean why else have Graham on this particular flight with a bomb on it if for no other reason than to raise the stakes and confuse her?

"Right then, now, spill the beans. What brings you to Berlin, hmm?" Graham asked.

"I was…I was trying to stop someone from stealing some priceless Picasso paintings" Carmen explained, again, not a lie.

"Cheeky. How'd that go?"

"Like clockwork" Carmen nervously gulped, she checked her phone. 6:39:32. "Crud."

"Something wrong?" Graham asked.

"Um, I actually have to go to the restroom, I'll be right back" Carmen assured him.

"We call it the dunny. I can teach you some more slang, if you're interested?" Graham asked, taking a sultry sip of his latte. Carmen blushed.

But, before she could do anything, Kim; Carmen's seat mate made her way into business class and the two eyed up one another. "Oh, hey Chloe." Carmen winced, and shuffled away towards the back of the plane. She hoped Graham wouldn't hear that, but unfortunately…

"Chloe? Her name's Carmen" he said with a very raised eyebrow.

She didn't notice Mr. Eye-patch man in his seat which made Carmen all the more suspicious of his actions. Anyway, she found a set of stairs which took her down to the main level of the plane and the closest ally of hers to the back was—

"And do you remember in that other amateur race when I lapped you?" Trey asked Zack who was contemplating the consequences of strangling him.

"Yup, good times all around" He snarled. "Hey, remember when you're dad offered me and my sister a job on YOUR racing crew? Remember that, Trey?"

Before he could rebut and call Zack a host of hurtful names, Carmen sauntered up next to him, frantic and frazzled as ever. "Hey, "Mike" can I talk to you in private for a min—" Carmen stopped herself after seeing a smug Trey sitting next to a visibly agitated Zack "Whoa…"

"Yeah, whoa" Zack sneered.

"Player really screwed up, didn't he?" she whispered.

"He is SO dead to me" Zack stood up.

"Well hey there" Trey smirked. "You look familiar."

"Fat chance creep" Carmen hissed.

"Hard to get, huh?"

"Forget it, Trey. "Chloe", isn't interested in you" Zack said before sticking out his tongue at his rival.

Carmen then took Zack aside. "Hey, what's up? Ivy's been trying to text you since before we got on."

"Never mind that! We got bigger problems, Zack!" Carmen scream-whispered before looking around to see no one was paying attention. "Listen carefully, V.I.L.E. put a bomb on this pl—"

"A bomb!?"

"WHAT?"

"A BOMB!?"

Carmen face-palmed as Zack's slip of the tongue caused some understandable panic. She then did damage control. "No-no, he's kidding. He's totally-totally kidding. There's no bomb, everything's fine, go back to your seats" Carmen assured the scared passengers before turning her angry attention to Zack.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I—whoa!"

Carmen forced Zack to the back by an empty stewardess station and pinned him against the fuselage. "What's the matter with you?" she asked with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Carm, it's just—"

"It's just there's a small list of things you NEVER say on a plane, Zack! Gun, fire, and BOMB are on the top of that list!"

"What about snakes?"

"Er—f-fine, snakes; But…huh, actually in your defense it is probably a much longer list…but, still! You never yell bomb on a plane!" Carmen warned him.

"So, there is no bomb?"

Carmen face palmed again. "Yes, there is, but we don't want to freak out everyone on the plane, now do we?"

"Riiiiiiight, and then we find the bomb ourselves—"

"And disarm it, good boy" Carmen said, slapping him gently on the cheek. "We gotta get your sister and Shadowsan and start searching, oh; and to make matters worse, V.I.L.E. has some new operative trying to make sure we don't succeed. He's called Red Eye."

"You mean on top of Tigress, Le Chevre, and El Topo?" Zack asked.

"Wait, say what now?"

"Oh…you really didn't read the texts, did you?"

"Wait, you mean Tigress…Le Chevre…and El Topo…are on this flight, too?" Carmen asked, teeth still gritted.

"Yup, wicked bad, right?"

"So wicked bad!" Carmen groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry—"

Carmen and Zack turned to see none other than Jules walking down the aisle towards them, nearly colliding into a drink cart. With quick thinking, Carmen threw herself and Zack into a nearby restroom, quickly slamming it shut.

It was nice on the inside, even for a coach flight. With a slight twitch in her left eye, mostly from all the caffeine, Carmen turned to Zack. "Jules Argent is on this flight?"

"Oh, and Chase Devineaux and the chick I'm pretty sure is actually a robot."

Carmen fumed, ready to shout.

"It's okay Carm, you can scream. I know I want to right about now."

Carmen grabbed a towel and shouted into it. "Graham's on this flight, too!"

"Gr-Graham? Our Graham? That Graham?"

"No Zack, the other Graham you and I both know that I would mention by first name! And he saw me already, and my nosy seat mate Kim, who knows me as Chloe Monahan just called me that in front of Graham who only knows me as Carmen. So now he is gonna spill the beans to Kim who is a reporter for the LA Times doing a spread on OUR exploits!" Carmen fumed. "And that is the first domino to a bunch of larger dominoes which equals us getting arrested by A.C.M.E.!"

"Whoa, this is heavy" Zack sighed.

"Right!? Ugh! This has Professor Maelstrom written all over it. No one else could be this potent with psychological warfare quite like him."

"I thought that coach lady hated you more?"

"Please, Coach Brunt's idea for a genius plan is tear down a wall, beat up the forward sentries smash, grab, escape. No, this is all Maelstrom."

"Anyway, what do you know about this Red Eye, guy?" Zack asked.

"I think I may be able to ID him, there was a guy who was very suspicious near where I'm sitting. He's mid-forties, Caucasian, curly brown hair with a mustache, goatee, beard combination—oh, and an eye patch over his right eye" Carmen explained.

"Red Eye is Dan Crenshaw?" Zack asked.

"What? No."

"Cause it sounds like you're describing Dan Crenshaw—"

"Um, hello? Are you almost done?" came an unfortunately familiar voice from outside.

"It's Jules" Carmen whispered.

"Um, occu-pado!" Zack called.

"Oh, that is fine, I will wait" Jules called from outside.

"Can we trust Jules?" Zack asked.

"Normally, but how long before Devineaux and the other one get wind of it? And you know if there is one person will cause a scene at thirty thousand feet—"

"It's Chase Devineaux. Boy, what I wouldn't give for a wicked distraction right about now—"

On the cue, the plane was picking up some turbulence. They heard the ding of the fasten seat belt sign.

"Oh my. I must get back to my seat" They heard Jules call from outside. The pitter-patter of her feet started to cease, just as the turbulence did moments later.

"Well, that was convenient" Carmen shrugged. "Okay, you get started on this side of the plane, I'll get Ivy and Shadowsan. Check back to me if you have anything and I mean anything—and one more thing Zack…" Carmen warned him.

"No bomb talk?" Zack asked.

"No bomb talk!" Carmen sneered, before exiting the bathroom.

"Whew. Well, it beats sitting next to Trey, I guess" Zack shrugged.

Shadowsan was enjoying a peaceful and medication-free sleep. This wasn't even interrupted by the turbulence. But it was about to be interrupted. Shadowsan's eyes were awoken when his mask was thrust off of him. The culprit? Ivy.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Shadowsan, I am begging you, I am on my knees begging, I will do anything, will you please-please-please-please switch seats with me, please?"

"And sit next to those two imbeciles you just insulted? Forget it, prankster" Shadowsan snapped.

"Please Shadowsan—"

"That's Shinzo—"

"To heck with the Shinzo! They're sharing photos of their boring vacation and eating chili cheese fries! And my seat is broken! I am so desperate" It was then that Ivy noticed the empty seat next to Shadowsan. "Wait a sec…is anyone in that seat?"

"Yes, half of it is my other armrest and half is…" Shadowsan blanked on Mason's name.

"Oh, Mason. Hi."

"Yes, Mason's other armrest."

"You're cruel. You're a cruel-cruel man, you know that?" Ivy sneered, though comedically.

"I am aware" he said proud of his small-time cruelty.

"I will remember this, mark my words "Shinzo" I will remember. I know where you sleep" Ivy said with more comedic scorn.

Mason then noticed in front of them was another stewardess station. This one in particular there was a small closet where the door opened (though the door was to them and not the opening) and then shut quickly. There were then the very familiar noises of scuffling.

"That looks a little suspicious, no?" Mason asked.

Shadowsan then thought for a moment, and looked at Ivy. "Could be you-know-who" or a few-you-know-who's, you know?" she said.

"Fine, I'll check it out. You can have my seat until I get back" Shadowsan said, standing up, and an excited Ivy immediately sat down.

"Yes! Ah, comfort. No talks about children, medical problems, or complaints about which bag the iPad is in" Ivy mused calmly. She then turned to Mason. "Hey, I'm Ivvvvvv-Mary, Truesdale."

"Mason. He a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, sorta. We're traveling together, him, our boss and my twin brother."

"You're a twin? I'm a twin. I got a twin sister" Mason added.

"Wicked cool."

Now over to Shadowsan. He sneaked over to the what appeared to be the closet door, and slowly opened it, but as he did, the plane was hit with more turbulence and it knocked him down. He was woozy when he got up, and saw the door was now ajar. He opened it up and inside was a standard relatively tiny closet for a plane this size. But on the inside was a pantry of various foods, and the only occupant, was the Eye-patch man, sitting on the floor, like he had been knocked down and was rubbing his head.

He and Shadowsan stared each other down for a moment. "Hey" the man said.

"Hey" Shadowsan added. He noticed an overturned unit box of stevia…

Carmen was making her way up the fuselage towards Ivy and Shadowsan's seats. But she stopped when she noticed a familiar face she definitely did not want to see…Tigress. The queen of mean was getting up for a stretch from her seat. While she was looking away, Carmen tried to sneak past her, while brazenly and surreptitiously pushing her back into her seat, and ending up on Le Chevre's lap.

"Hey!"

"It wasn't me."

Tigress got up and saw the back of Carmen's head as she headed up the aisle. "Well, well, well" she smirked. She made her way towards her prey.

Carmen speed walked past Ivy's seat, seeing Janice and Bobby she understood why Ivy wasn't there. A few many rows up she came across Ivy sitting in Shadowsan's seat and as she past, Ivy caught a glimpse.

"Carmen! Did you get my—"

"Tigress coming! Need distraction!" Carmen boomed, walking past.

Ivy looked down the aisle and saw Tigress approaching fast. With quick thinking, Ivy made a fake yawn and stuck out her left leg, which Tigress comically tripped over. When she got up she turned her head, very angry.

"Who dares…" Her eyes locked with Ivy's look of disdain. "YOU!"

Carmen continued to look for Shadowsan as she was now in the forward Stewardess station, where most of the non-premade meals were in fact prepared. It was two long aisles, each being connected by a couple connecting hallways at various spots. It seemed eerie. Carmen looked around for Shadowsan as he clearly wasn't in his seat. As she ventured more to the front, she saw someone stumble over from one of the side hallways. Carmen quickly took cover as she wasn't seen.

She saw it was the Bar tender from earlier…who didn't have a sense of humor. He seemed nervous, and clearly had things in his hand. He went into what looked like another closet. Carmen raised an eyebrow. Her hero senses told her this was the right time to follow. As Carmen sneaked her way inside the closet, which was filled with various boxes of food and things, The man turned around just as the plane hit more turbulence. A box then fell from a top shelf above the bar tender and knocked him out cold…too cold.

"Oh my gosh!"

Carmen ran over to see in his hands spilled out a few packs of stevia, and an empty vial of something. Carmen noticed in his ruffled Lufthansa employee uniform, which was partially unbuttoned, there was a tattoo on the man's chest. Carmen slowly opened the shirt, revealing a tattoo…it read V.I.L.E. Carmen stood back bewildered.

"That must've been Red Eye!" But then, she felt a presence behind her.

"Wow." Carmen turned around and gasped. "Kim!"

"Geez, boy he sure looks dead, to me." Kim said very surprised.


	3. Kurt's In The Bag...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this week's episode of terror at 30,000 feet, Carmen and company are forced to hide a stiff they assume to be the V.I.L.E. operative of which they seek. Carmen is also trying in vain to rekindle her friendship with a suspicious Graham, while everyone else makes this rather dull flight kind of exciting.

Carmen and Kim stood and looked at the seemingly lifeless man lying in a pile of stevia, but the empty vial made Carmen uneasy…especially because the man clearly had a V.I.L.E. tattoo on his chest…which was very odd because V.I.L.E. fancies themselves their obscure secrecy.

"What happened?" A concerned Kim asked.

"I dunno!" Carmen squawked. It was the truth after all. "I-I-I just came in here, and then l saw he was lying there."

"You think he's dead?" Kim asked.

"We should check."

Carmen knelt down and tried to listen to the man's heartbeat, but found nothing. "No heartbeat" she then checked his pulse. "No pulse either. He's dead" she gulped.

"Oh my. Should we alert someone?" Kim asked, but Carmen stopped her.

"No!" Carmen yelled.

"No? But this man has clearly died!"

Carmen knew she couldn't let everyone know about the seemingly dead V.I.L.E. agent on the plane. That would surely arouse suspicion. Plus, as Carmen figured this was in fact Red Eye, it was probably him who planted the bomb.

Since he expired, Carmen figured there must've been some sort of instructions on the man to diffuse it or give up its location on the plane specifically. She wouldn't have the opportunity if his body would be guarded until the plane touches down…which at this rate it wouldn't because the man who supposedly planted the live bomb on the aircraft just kicked the bucket.

Carmen could see the worried look in Kim's eye, and the due suspicion of this whole debacle would probably be too much to merely explain away. BUT, Carmen wouldn't be who she was without trying.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"I-don't know. But think of it this way, if anyone gets wind of this, there-there-there could a huge investigation, we would have to land and we...would have to land" the lightbulb turned on for Carmen. "Yeah, we should alert someone, shouldn't we?"

"Absolutely" Kim insisted. But then, her face changed. "Then again, think of the stir it would cause. And what if we can't get to a runway in a quick amount of time, we could be circling the air for hours on end."

Carmen facepalmed. "Of course. Everything's always got to have a downside" circling a runway for hours would certainly spell be a recipe for disaster.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not so helpful. I'm so indecisive sometimes. The last thing I want is for this plane to go into turmoil."

Carmen checked her phone. "In 6:08:51 were gonna have a whole lot of turmoil…" she muttered.

Over to Shadowsan, he was eyeing up eyepatch man, who was acting rather suspicious and also had a run-in with a box of stevia. He stood up after being thrown to the ground by the force of the box.

"What are you doing in here?" Shadowsan asked.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing" the man said in a slight southern accent.

"Investigating you. Your turn."

"Well, I couldn't concentrate in my seat, so I decided I would find a quiet place to work" the man explained.

"Work on what, exactly?" Shadowsan asked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, so unless you want to get the flight attendants involved I suggest you step aside" the man ordered.

Shadowsan wasn't one to take idle threats seriously. But they were in a confined space, and he felt it better to observe the man rather than jump to conclusions. While it was suspicious, he technically wasn't doing anything wrong. Shadowsan let the man pass, and he left.

Outside in the cabin, Tigress was staring Ivy down, she had gotten up and towered over the sitting redhead while a stunned Mason merely watched.

"I knew you were on this flight, but I didn't think we'd actually run into one another" Tigress smirked. "Got any new cat jokes for me?" she asked snidely.

"Uh, I got one" Mason glibly raised his hand.

"So not the time, dude" Ivy warned him.

"Sure weird kid, go ahead, I dare you" Tigress sneered as some sort of a veiled threat on Mason.

Tigress showed some claw. How she got those gloves past the metal detectors, I'll never know. Before Mason could tell his joke, which would undoubtedly be his last, Ivy quickly tackled Tigress to the ground while she was distracted.

Now, in any normal situation, someone would go and call for help, get a flight attendant, the air marshal, you know, someone with a little juice. On this flight, however, the very bored passengers with a glimpse to all the action put down their peanuts and iPhones and enjoyed the front row seat of carnage before them.

"Hey, cool!" one passenger yelled.

"Inflight entertainment!" another one chimed in.

Tigress had gotten Ivy on her back and Ivy was grabbing onto Tigress's elbows for dear life, lest her face becomes a personal scratching post. Tigress relished in the sadism of having Ivy pinned to the floor.

"Still got anymore jokes left in you?" she asked.

Ivy grunted, but then smirked. "No, but I hope ya can land on yer feet!"

Ivy leaned back and used her knee to kick Tigress off of her and jet her down the corridor, just as Shadowsan was exiting the closet. Ivy got up, now Shadowsan was in the middle of the two. "A little help here?" Ivy asked.

"Hey, teach" Tigress smiled. "Long time, no see."

Shadowsan grinned.

Some rows back we turn to our A.C.M.E. agents either fast asleep or in Julia's case not paying attention. She was looking out her window while learning something about Belgium, the country they were currently flying over.

Zari was also in a peaceful slumber, gently snoring and turned away from the other two. In the middle, sawing logs with a thin babbling brook of drool escaping his mouth, was Chase Devineaux. We fade in on Chase as he smiles, dreaming.

In Chase's dream, we see Carmen Sandiego in handcuffs being loaded into the back of a police van. Next to Chase is Chief, effusively shaking his hand.

"Agent Devineaux, how on earth did you manage to singlehandedly capture the elusive Carmen Sandiego?"

"It was nothing, nothing. All in a day's work" he assured her.

"It will not go unnoticed. I plan on retiring and will make you the new chief of A.C.M.E."

"I humbly accept!" Chase brimmed.

"Three cheers for Chase Devineaux!" some rando in the crowd of people shouted. "The greatest secret agent of all time!"

"Curse you, Chase Devineaux!" Carmen called from inside the van. "How you're able to catch criminals with such ease, I'll never know!" she was then carted away.

"Now, now, I appreciate your humble applause" Chase said. "But I must return home to my darling wife Marion Cotillard." Chase smiled as the citizens of his dream were cheering for him.

Back in reality, the plane hit some unexpected turbulence, and Chase was rocketed forward. This had happened before but this thrust made him hit his head right on the back of the seat in front of him. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Julia turned to see Chase's bloodshot eyes and five o'clock shadow, he was awake.

"Oh, this does not bode well" Julia cringed.

Chase turned to Julia and gave a slurred smile. "Miss Argent! We are on the same plane, together!"

"Yes, yes we are. And you should be going back to sleep, right now" Julia warned.

"No! I am wide awake!" Chase slurred, he took out his phone. "And all I want to do now is Tweet things!"

A wide eyed Julia had the foresight to know just how well that would go, and reached for Chase's phone, where he of course resisted as he connected to the plane's Wifi. "No! Oh no! That is a terrible idea!"

"No! Let me Tweet stuff!" Chase begged.

"Trust me, this will not end well!"

"No, I want to tell Chief exactly what I think about her!"

'NO!" Julia pushed his face while trying to grapple Chase's flailing arms for his cellphone. "No, that is literally the LAST thing you need right now, Agent Devineaux!"

"But Tweeting is fun!"

"No it is not!"

Julia finally grabbed onto Chase's cellphone and shoved it inside of her inner jacket pocket.

Chase pouted. "You are not fun to me, Agent Argent!"

"Trust me, you will thank me for this later" Julia assured him.

"No I will not!" A stewardess then passed Chase, and he called to her. "Stewardess! I am thirsty! I want a Bloody Mary—no, TWO Bloody Mary's, and a cognac!"

Julia then put her hand over his mouth. "NO!" she then called to the stewardess. "He will have a water and nothing else!" she begged.

She took her hand from over Chase's mouth as the stewardess poured him a glass of sort of almost cold water. He pouted once again.

"I am not thanking you yet" Chase complained.

"Trust me Agent Devineaux, you will."

Chase mumbled some sort of expletive and slurped his water while the Ambien continued to make him increasingly loopy.

Alright, and back to Carmen and Kim. The two were formulating a plan to do something with their suspected corpse. "I always mess things like this up. It's probably my fault this guy got creamed by a stack of fake sugar."

"Don't worry about it, Kim" Carmen said, looking at her phone. 5:47:01 "Oh boy, we gotta think fast."

"Why, exactly..." Kim then looked at the guy on the floor, whose nametag read KURT. She then noticed the V.I.L.E. tattoo. "V.I.L.E.? That's a name."

"Yup, it surely is. But you know, people get dumb and crazy things tattooed on themselves all the time."

"Still, this is so cool! Dead body aside I can't wait to write my column about this!"

"NO!" Carmen stopped Kim before she could run away. "Kim, if you do anything, you cannot tell anyone and I mean ANYONE about this. Not Kurt, or the tattoo."

"But-but this is my big story" Kim complained. "Dead body on crowded airplane will be way better than dedicating new Rams stadium."

"Make it up!" Carmen begged.

"I can't falsify a news story! I'm a reporter! When has the news ever lied to any…" Kim didn't even finish the sentence before Carmen scowled and raised an eyebrow at her. "…Touché, I'll make it up, but only if you let me help you deal with this guy."

"Deal" the two shook hands.

"By the way, that guy before, the one you were having coffee with, he called you Carmen. Why did he call you that?" A suspicious Kim asked.

Carmen gulped. Oh right, her fake backstory that Kim knows instantly came into contact with the little tidbits of legitimate information that Graham knew. Carmen quickly thought of a convincing lie lest she have to divulge who she really is to this already overzealous reporter for a nationally published newspaper.

"Oh, you mean Graham? Yeah, we're old friends. Just happened to end up on this perfectly random plane together" Yup, nothing suspicious here "Carmen's my middle name, actually" she continued.

Kim didn't seem so convinced, but shrugged. She then scratched her chin. "You're not like other philanthropists, are you, Chloe Carmen Monahan?"

"Nope, totally normal. Just a regular girl trying to keep the peace on this flying tin can so we can all not panic and move on with our lives."

"Why so concerned, it's not like you had anything to do with this?" Kim asked. "Did you?"

"Of course not. It's just..." Carmen trailed.

True, Kim had no idea who Carmen was in actuality, and now would be the perfect opportunity to expose V.I.L.E. organically, however, how long before someone in V.I.L.E. goes after Kim? Carmen could not abide by that. Even if Kim was clearly suspicious of her.

"Someone with a name like V.I.L.E. probably isn't above doing something vile...maybe say something to a reporter...of the Los Angeles Times...with red hair."

Kim gasped. "That's me! You're right, we gotta make sure no one finds about him. But how?"

"Hmm...okay, for the time being, the cargo hold would be a good place to store him. Towards the back of the plane, where they're not keeping the stored animals, that's probably not climate controlled, which means it'd be cold enough to mask any smells" Carmen explained.

"But like, how do we get him over there? The dumbwaiters going into the cargo hold are clear on the other side of the plane. An entire plane of people—not to mention the staff" Kim added to their predicament.

"True, how do we sneak a six foot tall man past hordes of people?"

On cue, The door opened, but Carmen happily sighed, as it was only Zack, diligently doing as he was told. "Okay and another storage close—ohhhhhhh" he froze looking at the compromising position in front of him.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like" Kim promised him.

"It's alright, Kim, he's with me. One of my tireless and loyal and SMART crew members who is good at getting people out of jams. Aren't you, Mike?" Carmen asked.

"Right, yes. I, Mike Truesdale am a wicked whizz at problem solving" he then took Carmen aside. "Why are you lying?" he asked. "And whose the chick?"

"Don't worry about it, just play along" Carmen whispered. "No bomb?"

"Nada, and this was the last place on the bottom floor I had to check" Zack finished, Carmen nodded.

"Not to worry Kim, Mike's gonna help us out. By the way, Mike, this is my seatmate, Kim. Kim, Mike Truesdale."

"Hi, I'm Kim."

"Kim Possible, right?" Zack asked.

"I wish. I get that a lot though."

"So, what's the plan Carm—Chloe, totally Chloe."

"The plan is, we need to get the corpse here, and get him to the cargo hold allllllll the way down there, while attracting ZERO suspicion in the process."

"We might as well just drag him out" Zack shrugged.

"Say why now?" Carmen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ivy and Shadowsan are battling it out with Tigress, and everyone seems pretty invested in it already. Oh, and Chase Devineaux is on a ton of Ambien and Jules is trying to make sure he doesn't Tweet himself out of a job."

"Who are these people?" Kim asked.

"Our one way ticket to distraction-ville" Carmen smirked. "Hold up a sec."

Carmen tiptoed out of the storage closet, leaving Zack and Kim alone for a moment. The Bostonian blushed at seeing the redheaded woman look back at him. "So, how do you do, fellow redhead?" he asked.

In the galley, Carmen looked out into the rows of seats where Shadowsan and Ivy were giving Tigress a run for her money...well, he was and she was trying. Nearby was a drink cart that was unattended.

"This'll do" Carmen grabbed the cart and brought it back into the storage closet. Letting the door shut.

"How are we gonna fit him into that?" Zack asked.

"Don't doubt me, Mike."

Carmen tore all the cooler drawers out of the cart, meaning the inside was completely hollow. The three helped finagle Kurt inside of the cart, which was much harder than they anticipated and extremely comical. After five to seven false starts, they had the stiff somehow pretzeled into the cart.

"Perfect" Kim sighed.

"Wait" Carmen grabbed a nearby table cloth they use to drape over the carts, completely obscuring him. "Viola."

"Well if our philanthropic efforts are a bust maybe we can be cleaners for the mob?" Zack joked.

"Not likely" Carmen pulled Zack aside again. "This guy has to be Red Eye, or at the very least knows something about him. When you get him to the cargo hold search him for any kind of clue."

"What about eyepatch guy?" Zack whispered.

"I'll worry about eyepatch guy. Just make sure Kim doesn't get too nosy."

"Can do, boss—oh hey, wait" he dragged Carmen back to the huddle before she could break it.

"What?"

"Any chance I could change my name to Mike Ehrmantraut?" Zack asked, to Carmen's unamused scowl. "Aw come on, I'm stuck in coach" he complained. "And I'm pretty sure they're serving fish for the meal. Gimme something to boost me up here."

"No name changes, Mike Truesdale" Carmen deadpanned.

"You can change your name."

"No. Name. Changes."

"Ugh, fine. I'll just stay here, same boring fake name moving a corpse to the cargo hold of a jet airliner with a literal ticking time bomb on board. You know, typical Friday night" Zack complained.

"It's Wednesday. Now, I have to get back to Graham before he gets too suspicious" Carmen explained, then broke their huddle.

"Okay Car—Chloe-Chloe" Zack nearly stumbled.

Carmen shot him a glare and Zack gave him the thumbs up. Carmen nodded and left the storage closet.

She got a glimpse at the fight unfolding in a few rows ahead. Ivy seemed to be the most banged up as Tigress seemed to have some vendetta against her...word to the wise, don't make cat jokes in front of Tigress.

Carmen was able to sneak away and over to the forward staircase leading up to first class where Carmen hoped Graham would still be waiting for her...But as she made her way upstairs, the Latina was slowly feeling a lightheaded sensation in her head.

At first Carmen merely attributed it to the stress of the proverbial you-know-what hitting the fan. But the sensation just didn't go away. She shook her head a few times and it seemed to dissipate, and continued on.

Alright, over to the inflight entertainment. The stewardesses were throwing bags of peanuts and pretzels to the interested parties watching the battle royale in their aisles...The security on this flight is two grades below miserable. Tigress had managed to ward off Shadowsan for a moment and turned her attention to Ivy.

"Alright you little weasel. Hope you don't mind if I use your face as a scratching post" Tigress sneered, showing some claw.

"Actually I do mind. I mind a lot!" Ivy countered.

"Hi, so like, what's going on here?" Mason asked nearby.

"Zip it shorty!" Tigress fumed putting a sharp claw in his face.

"Hey man, I've dealt with way scarier monsters than you" Mason insisted.

"You wanna see scary? Once I claw my way through these two I'll show you scary" Tigress assured him, and then lunged towards Ivy. Mason groaned but smirked a he watched Shadowsan jump back into action.

Tigress quickly ducked a she lunged and jumped over herself and Ivy. Tigress smiled and drop kicked Ivy several rows back, she landed right over next to her row, where Janice and Bobby were both critiquing her technique.

"Ooh, should've protected the face" Janice mocked her.

"Get bent, weird lady!" Ivy sneered.

"Hey, don't talk to my wife that way" Bobby scorned her.

"Well why don't I—oof!" Before Ivy could Answer, Tigress lunged in and body checked her a few rows back.

"Hey, thanks" Bobby said.

"She's very annoying" Janice added.

"Don't worry, I'm aware" Tigress nodded. She turned to the aisle to see the two were nowhere to be found. She took off towards a stewardess station, still nothing, she continued towards the back of the plane. In an intersection at the station, Ivy and Shadowsan hid from the cat obsessed villainess. (If you want to see the lighter side of Tigress, read my flagship story: Double Argent.)

"That should keep her busy for a while" Shadowsan whispered.

"What should we do?" Ivy asked.

"Find the Air Marshal, and put her, and the other two on ice."

"I like the way you think...Shinzo. So, when we do that can I—"

"You can't have the middle seat" he deadpanned.

"Grr, you're the worst" Ivy crossed her arms.

Zack and Kim were pushing the cart containing stiff allegedly known as Kurt through the aisle, unfortunately, while both were keeping it cool and casual, as they were pushing a drink cart, they were routinely getting mistaken as staff.

"Excuse me? May I have a Fresca?"

"Refill on my Coke?"

"Do you guys have grain alcohol?"

"Sorry, drink cart's empty" Zack blurted.

"We're going to refill it right now" Kim lied. She then whispered to Zack. "Grain alcohol?"

"It's a mad-mad world out there, Kim. Mad world."

The two were passing the row with the A.C.M.E. agents where Chase was about to drift off once more to sleep land...unfortunately this was interrupted when he noticed Zack pass by with Kim and the cart.

"Sacre bleu! It is him!"

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Just keep it moving, pay no attention to the crazy French man yelling at us" Zack urged her.

"They are with La Femme Rouge!" Chase called.

"Who?" Julia asked, looking at him.

"Them! The redheads that follow Carmen Sandiego around!"

"Agent Devineaux, I find it had to believe!"

"Bah! You're saying big words again! I'm going to arrest them!" he woozily declared. Julia tried to stop him.

"No! You are in no condition!"

"Says you! I am the picture of health!" Chase boomed, standing up. He then woozily rubbed his head. "Now then, which way is the floor?" he slurred trying to get out of the row.

While Zack and Kim pushed their way down the aisle, they heard ruffling going on inside the cart, then heard some groans of pain followed by the sounds of some kicking. For a brief moment, the two froze.

"No...way" Zack gulped.

Upstairs, Carmen could feel her head getting worse. She walked into business class, it seemed like Graham was in the same boat, constantly rubbing his head. Carmen fell into the seat she as sitting in before.

"Hey, did you miss me?" she asked.

"Yeah, where were you?" Graham asked.

"Bathroom was closed" Carmen groaned, rubbing her head. "Had to find another one."

"You okay, Carmen?" Graham asked.

"Um...actually...I have a bit of a headache."

"It's funny. I'm getting one too" Graham huffed.

Carmen started to see spots and colors more vividly. Her head felt like it weighed half an ounce and everything started to feel funny to her.

"So...how haaaaaave you beeeeeen" Graham said. He said it normally, but his speech seemed slower to Carmen. In her head, White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane started to play.

Carmen did a double take and in her head she racked the past several minutes, before looking at her watch. 5:12:55 left on the clock. She remembered Kurt, the possibly alive steward who made their drinks...then remembered the empty vial he dropped when the stevia fell on him...then remembered the stevia packets that were next to their coffee cups...then remembered Kurt was clearly a V.I.L.E. operative.

And then it clicked. Carmen's eyes went wide. "Carmen...wha—what's wrooooooong?" Graham asked.

"Graham...don't freak out...but I think we've been poisoned" Carmen slurred, as if she didn't have enough to worry about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed upload everyone, I hope you enjoy! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks always appreciated!


	4. ...And The Bag's In The Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to your regularly scheduled chicaneries. Carmen and Graham are forced out of commission after being "poisoned" where they may be forced to have their long awaited date after all this time while Zack and Kim end up with more than a stiff on their hands and Ivy and Shadowsan make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read responsibly.

First to Carmen and Graham, as you'd expect, the two remained lightheaded, dizzy...and occasionally chuckling. They stared blankly at one another for a few long beats as Graham took that time to process Carmen's analysis of their suddenly grim-looking situation.

"...Wait" Graham finally said with a bit of a slur. "What the...what do you mean exactly...that we've been...w-we've been...poisoned?"

"The guy, th-the guy over there...with the coffee...okay, he had a thing, right?" Carmen explained.

"Wwwwwhat kind of thing?"

"A vial...of...something."

"Did he like, put that something in our drinks?" Graham asked.

"Yes" Carmen nodded.

Graham made a forced chuckle, his body swaying almost like he had little control over it. "Okay, time out...is Jefferson Airplane playing in your head, too?"

"Oh my God, yes! Yes!" Carmen pleaded with him, slamming a hand on his shoulder.

"Also...this may be a problem long term...or not, but are you like...seriously starving right now?"

"I would eat this table if you smothered it in chocolate" Carmen slurred.

Graham then took a moment to ponder the absurdity of their current situation. Dizziness, sudden and extreme hunger, fuzzy vision, weird noises, racing thoughts many of which make no sense, and everything is funny even when it isn't. Graham started to chuckle.

"Carmen. We weren't—w-we weren't poisoned" he laughed.

"Wait, we what now?" Carmen asked.

"We're high. Buggered, that's all."

"What, when, what?"

"That steward or whatever didn't have a vial of poison, he probably slipped some weed into our drinks as a dumb prank or something."

Carmen stopped dead in her tracks. She'd never tried that before, and it all made perfect sense. Great. The perfect way for V.I.L.E. to keep her from making any real progress to find the bomb without eliminating her outright, which given the paranoia she was feeling made everything worse.

"Brooooooo. I can't believe this" Graham chuckled.

"Graham...i-i-t's not funny!" Carmen punched his arm.

"You're right, it's hilarious" Graham was busting an artery, having to pound a fist on the bar table. Even Carmen forced a chuckle. Sure the plane was about to blow up, but at least the situation couldn't get more absurd...

"Mhmnmh-hmnhmhmnm" came the muffled sound of—

...Oh right. We're at the drink cart where Zack and Kim looked in horror at the fact that Kurt was clearly not pushing daisies just yet.

"But-but-but-but-but" Zack stammered.

"He was dead" Kim finished in a deadpan.

"Well unless that zombie apocalypse thing is for real, he's not dead" Zack gulped.

"Zombie apocalypse?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I read about it in Fake News Weekly" Zack added.

"Attention redheads!" the two turned around to see a woozy Chase across the cabin. "If you would stop spinning the room and surrender so that I may arrest you for harboring Carmen Sandiego!"

"I thought we had nothing to worry about Crazy French Guy" Kim whispered, hands raised.

"Sure, he's harmless...especially if they're car hoods around" Zack chuckled. He then called to Chase. "Um, sir! I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat, immediately! You know, turbulence and stuff" he then turned to Kim. "Keep it moving."

Julia got out of her seat to try and bring Chase back. "Agent Devineaux, take a seat" she begged.

"I'll take a seat when those two are in chains. You coming? I'll need your handcuffs...I forgot my spare" Chase said with embarrassment, pulling out a pair of cuffs. Julia face palmed. She knew if she didn't go with him, chaos was sure to follow.

Zack and Kim continued to a stewardess's station, passing from the middle section was eyepatch guy who eyed them both up...with his one eye. Zack and Kim put hands over the top of the cart to keep Kurt from banging and attracting attention. He gave them one more suspicious look before turning and seeing Chase barreling forward. He continued to walk and Chase seemingly tripped over his foot innocently blocking his path conveniently.

"Hey, watch where you're going" Chase boomed, he was helped up by the guy and Julia, who caught up with her partner.

"Sorry about that, man."

"Come along, Agent Argent" Chase immediately continued with Julia in tow, while eyepatch guy gave them a look as they walked on.

But the two former Interpol Agents were quick to discover that the drink cart...along with Zack and Kim had vanished. "What?" the redheads? Where on earth did they go!?"

"Were more than a mile off the ground, Agent Devineaux, there's very few places they could've gone, we'll find them" Julia assured him.

While they continued we see from the center intersection that the two had given them the slip, now on the other side of the cabin. Zack and Kim smiled at one another. But this was short lived as Kurt continued to bang on said drink cart. He punched the top open and arouse, taking some fresh oxygen. He squinted his eyes. With quick thinking, Kim saw a nearby pitcher at the station and konked Kurt on the head with it. He passed out again, but this time they knew he was alive.

"Whew, good thinking, Kim."

"Thanks" Kim smiled. "So, what do we do with him now?"

"Okay, same plan, except we'll take him into the part of the cargo hold that is climate controlled, and then I'll question him when he wakes up" Zack explained.

"Good plan" they folded Kurt into the drink cart, closing the lid, and continued on.

Now we move towards the front of the lower deck of the jet. Shadowsan and Ivy were hard at work looking for the Air Marshall. Shadowsan got some good directions from one of the stewards.

"Can you just ask where the Air Marshall is?" Ivy asked.

"He's a sky policeman, not the C.I.A." Shadowsan explained.

They came to a front seat where a skinny man with short hair, large glasses and a three piece suit sat alone. "Um, hi" Ivy waved.

But this startled the man, he jumped form hiss eat with a start. "Oh sweet merciful God!" he arouse, sounding like a Woody Allen lookalike. In the ensuing startle he flipped his hands from inside his jacket, knocking his gun out of its holster and onto the floor.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, mind picking that up for me please?" he asked.

Ivy handed him the gun, but both she and Shadowsan had some very justifiable concerns. "You are the air Marshall?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, hi. I'm Rosen Rosenthal, pleasure to be making both of your acquaintances."

"This is a sick joke, right?" Shadowsan asked.

"Oh no sir, I'm certified and all that stuff" he said holding up a badge, which had the world's worst photo of him as the photo.

"Splendid, and we are doomed" Ivy sighed.

"There are some dangerous criminals towards the back of the plane that require your immediate attention" Shadowsan sternly warned.

"Oh God, immediately?" Rosen asked.

"Immediately" Shadowsan responded more sternly.

"But I'm in the middle of Seinfeld" Rosen complained, pointing to the small TV on the seat in front of him.

"Is it the Soup Nazi episode?" Ivy asked.

"They'll be plenty of time for the show about nothing later. You have a job to do Marshall Rosenthal" Shadowsan insisted.

"I always thought the show was about the absurdities of pettiness and the comedy that's sure to follow" Ivy analyzed.

Shadowsan facepalmed, visibly annoyed.

Back to Carmen and Graham, who were shaking much more than they were before. Carmen checked her clock. Oh crud: 4:28:45. She wanted oh so badly to run and help her friends in everyone's hour of need...but all she wanted to do was eat salted snacks and watch something funny.

"Oh come now, Carmen, there's worse things in life" Graham slurred.

"No there's not" Carmen groaned. She then leaned in uncomfortably close to Graham. "Graham, I know I shouldn't be telling you this..." she whispered. "But there's a bomb on this plane."

Graham burst out in hearty laughter, not the response Carmen wanted. "Bullocks! A bomb?"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Carmen shh-ed him, putting a finger to his lips as Graham said that WAY TOO LOUD. "Nothing to see here folks! Go back to being rich!" she called to everyone in business class. She then whispered. "Graham, noooooo. Do not say the words: bomb and plane again."

"But...I didn't say plane."

"Shhhhhhhhh" Carmen shh-ed him again.

"Lighten up, Carmen" Graham insisted. He then turned to a stewardess. "Stewardess. We would like some pretzels!"

"Okay sir, one bag of pretzels?"

"Now who said—who said anything about one?" Graham chortled. "We want all the bags."

"And some honey roasted peanuts" Carmen interjected.

"Yeah-yeah, and some honey roasted peanuts!" Graham parroted.

"And a LOT...a lot of coffee" Carmen slurred.

"Um sure, I'll be right back" The confused Stewardess said before disappearing down the fuselage.

"So Carmen...is there like...really a-you-know-what on this thing?"

"Ugh, yes."

"What if it goes off?"

Carmen looked at her phone. "Well, have four hours and eight minutes to figure it out."

"That's a ripper of a situation, cause this stuff like, will take at least two hours before we can have our wits about us again."

Carmen slumped into the chair and slammed her head on the table. "This sucks" she muffled into the table.

"It's alright. Hey, it gives us time for that date we always wanted, remember?"

This piqued Carmen's interest and for a fleeting second she forgot the dire situation they were currently in...and that the fate of herself and everyone on board rested in the hands of Zack...

Speak of the boy wonder. We fade to the main hall in the lower deck, specifically the elevators to the cargo hold.

From there we fade down into the climate controlled section in this part of the plane where everyone keeps their pets that they decided to take with them instead of having a phony-baloney doctor render them an "emotional support" animal so they can fly for free.

Zack and Kim had taken the knocked out Kurt out of the cart and Zack found some stacked chairs. They sat Kurt down, tying him to said chair. "Okay, now how do we get him to wake up?" he thought out loud.

Kim thought for a moment. "Another hit to the head?"

"Nah-nah, too Three Stooges" Zack rejected the plan.

"Um...smelling salts?" Kim shrugged.

"We have a winner."

"Should one of us stay with him?" Kim asked.

"He's not going anywhere, and even if he could, we know what he looks like. What's he gonna do, get off at the next stop?" Zack chuckled. The two then departed the scene.

As they made their way back up the elevator they each got out, no one presumably saw them...all except for Eyepatch Guy who just down the hall caught a glimpse of the two of them leaving the elevators...

A dejected Ivy and Shadowsan returned to their seats...well, Shadowsan did while Ivy took the spare seat. "That's not yours" Shadowsan reminded her. Ivy wordlessly flipped him off.

"So um, Mary, Shinzo...are we uh, gonna discuss the crazy blonde lady with the claws?" Mason asked.

"Should we tell him?" Ivy asked Shadowsan. He shrugged. "Sounds good to me" she turned to Mason. "You ready to have your mind blown, Mason?"

"Trust me, my mind's been blown waaaaaay more than you can possibly imagine" he insisted. "But I'm all ears."

We'll cut to the chase with those two and instead move over to Tigress, who gave up searching for Ivy and Shadowsan and made it back to her seat. "Ah, there she is" El Topo greeted her.

"Some help you two were" she sneered.

"But you were doing such a great job" Le Chevre began.

"We felt it best not to ruin your rhythm" El Topo finished. "Plus, I got into that Knives Out movie. Truly fantastic" he said pointing to the screen in front of him.

Their tranquility was interrupted by a nervous Rosen who approached the three, having their descriptions after Ivy had given him their seat numbers off-camera. "Um, hello, hi there" he said like he was about to talk to his crush in the cafeteria for the first time.

And ever the mean girl, Tigress raised a disinterested eyebrow. "What?" she spat.

"Um, well, hi—"

"You already did that" Le Chevre hissed.

"Yes, um good, you noticed. I am the uh, Air Marshall for this flight and—"

"Oh good, might I get a refill on my Diet Coke por favor?" El Topo asked.

"No-no, I don't...I mean, I guess I could. One second, sir" he took El Topo's empty cup...

...Smash cut to him returning with a cup of aspartame and the can to go with it. Rosen handed it back. "Here you are, sir."

"Gracias."

"Anyway, um, there-there have—there have been some disturbances coming from these seats, and you three are occupying these seats."

"Are we now?" Le Chevre sarcastically asked.

"Yeah, and uh, I'm gonna have to ask you—as my authority as the Air Marshall to please calm down for the reminder of the flight—or-or-or-or you'll have to be restrained."

The three raised eyebrows, then looked at one another, and then cue gut busting laughter. Rosen looked at the three with sadness, clearly they weren't going to listen to him. He sighed.

"Um, yeah. It's funny. Okay, uh, bye now" he walked away as they continued to laugh at his expense.

And back up to Carmen and Graham. The two were in small-time-snack heaven. They had eaten their way through most of the bags of pretzels and peanuts courtesy of the stewardess and their munchies were starting to subside.

"You know what would really hit the spot right now?" Graham asked.

"Cake?" Carmen guessed.

"So much cake" Graham agreed.

Carmen was actually opening up for once, for a moment forgetting there was a deadly bomb supposedly on the plane that she had to disarm else they would all be doomed in short order. But there was something about being inebriated and spending some much needed time with Graham that made the Latina forget all her troubles and woes.

I don't just mean the bomb. Carmen was still a mess from all the back-to-back and day-to-day missions and capers going throughout the world. And she had to admit, there was something electrifying about Graham that she could never get over. We all know it started on V.I.L.E. island and blossomed thereafter...sort of. Now it was like she had no choice but to enjoy herself and her potential male suitor.

The Stewardess who was contemplating all the events in her life that brought her to this moment returned to the chuckling duo. "Anything else I can get for you both? Were about to serve dinner."

Huge mistake.

"We need menus" Carmen demanded.

"And we need them now!"

"Right away" she sighed and walked off.

Zack walked up into business class in search for smelling salts to wake up Kurt, but he wasn't having any luck. Seeing his boss chortling and cavorting over at the bar he felt it best to see what the ruckus was about.

"Zack! I mean Mike!" Carmen called, then chuckled. "Zack-Mike!"

"G'day Zack-Mike, haven't we met before?" Graham asked.

"Right, in New Zealand" Zack reminded him. "Carm—Chloe, you know that thing you had Kim and I do? That thing that was supposed to maybe not be alive?"

"Wait...what?" Graham asked.

"Shhhhhhh" Carmen shh-ed him. "Shh, Zack-Mike. No dead body talk on Carmen's date."

"So glad you're enjoying yourself but uh, long story short...he's not dead."

"Really?" Carmen asked. "Hurray! He's not dead!"

"Carm? Are you okay?" Zack asked. This didn't sound like Carmen at all.

"I am...better...than okay" Carmen slurred and paused for emphasis.

"Why are your eyes all bloodshot?" Zack asked.

Carmen pulled him way too close. "Between you and me...and Graham; Zack-Mike...I think we've been poisoned" she whispered.

"Really? You sound stoned" Zack guessed.

Carmen snickered. "Well, when you're right, you're right."

"Wait, what?" Then Zack racked his brain for a few moments and the flashback played in his head like a silent movie. He remembered when they found Kurt and the vial he had with him, and two and two were quickly added together. And that's enough inside Zack's head for one lifetime.

"Kurt! He spiked your drinks with THC?"

"Ding-ding-ding-ding!" Carmen called like she was a game show host. "You've won a bag of peanuts!" she said handing him one of the unopened bags.

Zack facepalmed, but he was wicked hungry. "Well, at least I get to eat" he started to stress eat, opening the bag and dumping all the contents into his mouth-hole. The stewardess returned moments later with a business class menu for Graham, and a more extensive First Class menu for Carmen.

"Let me know when you've made your choices" she said before hurrying away.

"I have been craving Salisbury steak for like two hours now" Graham licked his lips.

"Well were in kind of a predicament right now so—did you say Salisbury Steak?" Zack asked his train interrupted by the sweet thought of food.

"Ohhhh, they have stuffed pheasant in a cranberry reduction" Carmen cooed.

"Aw, I love stuff in a reduction" Zack complained.

Graham stared lovingly at Carmen who blushed. But she then noticed that Zack was eyes deep in her menu about to ruin her perfectly good moment. She took the menu away and swatted him with it.

"Don't you have something...bomb-y to do, Zack-Mike?"

"But food though" he complained. Carmen gave him 'the look'. Zack frowned. "Will you save me some cranberry?"

"I cannot make that promise. But I will order you a first class meal on me."

"You got a deal" Zack shook her hand and went back to searching for something to wake Kurt up. She and Graham went back to staring at one another.

We get a few shots of people on the plane going about their time as it ticked away...literally. Stewardesses were taking dinner orders and refills. Zari was still fast asleep. Chase and Julia were fruitlessly searching. Kim was also searching for whatever she could find to wake up Kurt...and Eyepatch Guy was still looming about.

And we cut back down into steerage where Ivy was just about to finish up her life's story to Mason. The boy in the trapper hat was interested but if you're familiar with his story, it kinda pales in comparison.

"And now were on this plane trip trying to head back to our home in San Diego" Ivy finished.

"Huh, well, it's not mind blowing, but it's close, real close" Mason nodded. "So like, there's really an international organization of thieves who steal valuable artifacts and money?"

"Crazy, right?" Ivy shrugged.

"Dude, so you guys are like: Indiana Jones on steroids?" And that's how they pitched the show to Netflix.

"That's gotta be our slogan" Ivy whispered to Shadowsan,

"Not on your life" he deadpanned in true Shadowsan fashion.

"Alright Ivy, I'll level with you guys, I think I might have a way to keep those out of commish' for a little while" Mason winked. He reached into his carry-on backpack from underneath his seat and pulled out a small box. "Behold."

"Schnitzen-Poopen brand chocolate Xtreme Laxatives?" Ivy read the box.

"Made from the finest in German chocolate and engineering, these little guys will make you as regular as ever. I was gonna prank my sister with these" poor Mabel. "But I can't think of a better use for them than right now."

Ivy smirked, she turned to Shadowsan who was also uncharacteristically smirking. "Mason Pines, I think we just became best friends."

"Oh by the way, you guys can call me Dipper. It's my nickname."

"Why Dipper?" Shadowsan asked.

He lifted up his bangs, revealing a birthmark in the shape of the constellation: The Big Dipper. "Oh, how bout that" Ivy shrugged.

"What, what is that?" Shadowsan asked.

"His birthmark...it's the Big Dipper?" nothing. "The Constellation?" Again, nothing. "They don't have constellations in Japan?" Ivy finally asked.

"Do I look like someone who ever cared about that?" Shadowsan retorted.

"Fair point" Ivy nodded.

"By the way, that stewardess station over there has some prepared pieces of cheesecake" Dipper pointed out. The two smirked.

Cut to the stewardess station. Ivy and Dipper snickered as they crumbled up the choco-lax and sprinkled them on top of three pieces of cheesecake to make an unassuming garnish. Shadowsan stood nearby, watching.

"How do we get them to eat it?" he asked. "They certainly wouldn't take them from us and maybe even a steward could arouse suspicion..." he then saw a dejected Rosen approach. "But perhaps...maybe someone they would never suspect."

"Now you're thinking like a prankster, Sensei" Ivy said rubbing her hands together. She stopped Rosen. "No luck, huh Rosen?"

"Uh no, they were quite stern."

"Aw, well, we were thinking maybe we give them something nice on behalf of the airline, you know for the way they've been treated" Ivy shrugged.

"Oh a fantastic idea. That way they can't sue us."

"You do know you are a public servant and not an employee of Lufthansa, right?" Shadowsan asked.

"Just take these to the three people over there from before, compliments of the airline" Ivy said, handing Rosen the tainted plates.

"Okay, thank you" Rosen took said plates and the plan was in motion. The three pranksters from two networks snickered, high fives all around...not from Shadowsan though.

Rosen handed the three the plates. "And these are compliments of the airline, we hope you enjoy."

"I thought you were an Air Marshall?" Tigress asked.

"Do not look a gift horse in the mouth" Le Chevre warned. He and El Topo immediately stuffing their faces.

Tigress shrugged. "Fine. Free cake" she did the same. An unsuspecting Rosen turned and gave the three thumbs up form down the hall, so did they, still snickering.

Finally, to Julia and Chase, who were still searching about the plane, with no luck. Chase stood up from looking under a drink cart. "They must be around here somewhere, and when I find them I will—" Chase was then knocked out by someone out of frame. Julia turned around, she wasn't paying attention.

"Agent Devineaux" she then saw he was zonked. "My word, how did—" someone then tapped her on the shoulder, she turned. "Yes—" KONK! And she was out cold too.

Cutting to the cargo hold, A now tied up gagged Julia and Chase were left on the floor. From a first person point of view someone cuts the ropes binding Kurt. He is then slapped a few times, waking him up...huh, guess that worked. He rose, his eyes adjusted in horror.

"Red Eye?" he said in a German accent. "Listen, I did what you asked—what the Faculty asked. P-Please." The person then spams a button on the wall, a siren wails, and a nearby cargo door opens, sucking air out into the sky. "WAIT! Please! I-I-I did everything—nothing was left to chance-please!"

Julia came to moments later, Chase still knocked out. She watched in horror as Kurt struggled to keep his balance. "No! Please Red Eye! Please! I beg of you! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What did I do wrong!?" The person then throws a parachute at Kurt's chest, the force being enough to suck him and the backpack out of the plane. "Nooooooooooo!"

Julia's eyes are wide as she looks up in absolute horror...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do YOU think Red Eye is? My of my the possibilities!


	5. Un-Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We FINALLY get the big reveal as to who Red Eye is, and said Red Eye dukes it out in a Battle Royale with Marau—I mean Jules of course, while Chase Devineaux continues to fall on the job, Zack reconnoiters with his comrades who joyfully watch the fruits of their laxative labor succeed, while Carmen and Graham continue their romantic date.

We return below deck, the door still open, loose paper and wind getting sucked out into the sky. Julia's hair carelessly fluttered in the wind tunnel while she gazed up at the villain before her, Red Eye comes into the light revealing—

A smash cut! First, we'll get all the other lollygagging out of the way. Let's see who first; let's go to Carmen and Graham, because they're the fan-favorite couple...for now. The two were enjoying their first class dinner, still perched at the bar in business class.

Despite being snookered and starving, the two couldn't keep their eyes off one another, as if it were fate which brought them together. Sure, in the back of her head, Carmen was extremely paranoid about the bomb set to explode in...3:44:07, but for now, all she could do was wait for the high to wear off and enjoy Graham's company.

"So" Graham finally said.

"So" Carmen retorted.

"This "spy business" of yours, how does it work, exactly?"

Carmen playfully shook her head. "Mmm-mmm, trade secret."

"Oh come on, who am I gonna tell?" Graham asked.

"But if I told you, I wouldn't be that good of a spy, wouldn't I?"

"I'll bet with the proper persuasion, I could...get the information outta you" Graham cooed.

Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Really."

The two looked at one another for some time.

Next we'll go down to steerage at the stewardess station. Ivy and Dipper stood with baited breath as they eyed up the row with the V.I.L.E. operatives while Shadowsan stood near them, quietly amused.

Dipper looked at his watch. "Any second now, those morons will be clawing for a bathroom."

Ivy rubbed her hands together. "Excellent."

Also nearby was Rosen...eating a piece of cheesecake. "Ooh-ooh, Mr. Burns!" he called, mouth full recognizing Ivy's impression.

"Good ear, Rosen" she complimented him.

Shadowsan saw Rosen who had a...very familiar looking chocolate garnish on the cake he was eating. "Uh, Marshal Rosenthal..." he trailed.

"That's my name" Rosen said, taking another large bite. "Mmm, good cake."

"Yeah" Shadowsan rubbed his sinuses in his usual exasperation. "Where did...what is..." he couldn't even get the words out.

"What, what's wrong?" Rosen asked.

"Never mind" the former ninja sighed.

Suddenly, coming out of the woodwork was Zack, walking up behind everyone. "Ivy! Shadowsan—" he stopped, noticing Dipper. "I mean, Mary and...frick—" he whispered to Ivy "What was his name again?"

"It's alright, Zack. Dipper is on the level" Shadowsan assured him.

"What kind of name's Dipper?" the boy asked. Dipper moved his bangs, revealing the birthmark.

"Ohhhhh, the Big Dipper. Wicked cool."

"Why am I the last to know about this thing?" Shadowsan asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"So bro, what have you been up to?" Ivy asked.

"Ugh, don't get me started" Zack groaned. "I'm like Winston Wolf over here. First I can't find the bomb, then this Kurt guy who's really a V.I.L.E. operative was dead, then he's not dead, meanwhile Carm's wicked stoned and—"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa...whoa, back up like three steps there" Ivy stopped him as her, Dipper, and Shadowsan had some very reasonable questions for the boy.

"Oh you mean Kurt? Don't worry he's—"

"No stupid, the other thing!" Ivy sneered with gritted teeth.

"Carm's stoned?"

"Ugh! We're not doing this right now, you know what I mean!" Ivy hissed.

"The..." Zack then whispered. "The bomb? Carm never told you?"

"News to me" Ivy snarled.

"Well, Carm said V.I.L.E. hacked her phone, said a bomb was gonna go off, and it's on this plane somewhere" Zack explained. "I've looked like everywhere for it."

"If V.I.L.E. planted a bomb on the plane, why have three operatives on it?" Shadowsan asked.

"Expendable?" Dipper guessed.

"No operative is expendable for nothing. They're here for a reason" he continued, scratching his chin.

"Maybe it's a sick joke?" Dipper asked. "Mess with everyone's heads?"

"It's a lot of effort for a sick joke" Shadowsan dismissed him. "Besides, V.I.L.E. has a reason for everything they do. Why now? Why with operatives on the plane?"

"Maybe those three know?" Dipper shrugged.

"Maybe. Hmm" Shadowsan mused.

"Anyway, Zack, what were you saying about Carmen being stoned?" Ivy asked.

"Oh yeah, so the Kurt guy, spiked her drink and Graham's drink with THC—stoned to the gills, she's actually kinda fun."

"Wait, Graham? Our Graham? The Electrician-Formerly-Known-as-Crackle?" Ivy asked in disbelief.

"Boy what have you guys been doing while Kim, Carm, and I have been doing all the heavy lifting?" Zack asked, semi-annoyed.

"Who is Kim?" Shadowsan asked, visibly distraught.

"Kim's seatmate, it's cool though, she's looking for smelling salts to wake the guy up. Oh, and have you guys noticed a suspicious guy in an eyepatch roaming around?"

"Oh, were aware of Eyepatch guy" Ivy nodded. "He's got V.I.L.E. written all over him."

"Turns out there's this secret operative on this flight called Red Eye. Carm and I think that's who planted the you-know-what" he whispered. "We think Kurt is either him or knows who he is."

"Well, we have three boobs to choose from for interrogation any second now" Dipper smirked. They didn't notice Zack slip away.

"Is it possible V.I.L.E. let them in on the plan, Shadowsan?" Ivy asked.

"Unless this is a deeper conspiracy to tie up some loose ends they would have to. Tigress, Le Chevre, and El Topo are a lot of things, but when we are not around they are consistent. Killing them over past failures makes no sense and could set V.I.L.E. back. There's definitely something they know."

"Perfect" Ivy smiled, then turned. "Hey Zack, where's Ca—" she stopped seeing an oblivious Zack sharing Rosen's cake with him.

"Mmm, this cake is fantastic" he chomped, Rosen agreed. "The chocolate makes a nice touch."

Cue three facepalms. Ivy then readied herself. "How are you two related?" Shadowsan asked.

"Been a question I've been asking myself for a long-long-LONG time" Ivy sighed.

"I think a fair interrogation method would be if—oh, I don't know, the bathrooms suddenly ran of TP" Dipper smirked.

"I like this guy" Shadowsan nodded.

"Anyway, they should start seeing the effects real soon" Dipper reminded her.

"Then it's time for me for me to do my thing" Ivy then made a swagger walk with a whistle down the aisle.

She continued this old Mickey Mouse routine past her seat, but then paused and took a couple of back steps, right on the outside, pointing to her seat mates, Janice and Bobby, remember them?

"You two. I don't like you. Nobody likes you" she snapped before continued to whistle and walk, leaving the couple silently dejected.

The guy in the end of the row next to them, a balding man with glasses whispered. "I don't mind you guys" he shrugged.

"Thank you" Janice said.

"That's very kind" Bobby nodded.

"You should have Tony take care of her" Janice whispered to Bobby.

"He's your brother, Janice, besides, he's got a lot on his plate these days" Bobby shrugged.

"Yeah, gabagool for one thing" Janice muttered.

Anyway, Ivy sauntered over to the seats with the three stooges, stopping right in front of them. Tigress's seat was on the aisle. She looked up, glaring at Ivy. "You!" she sneered.

"It's-a me! Ivy!" she taunted her like she was Mario or something.

"Big mistake, sister. You're going down!" Tigress snarled.

"Gasp! You mean you're gonna cwaw my poor wittle face?" Ivy asked in a condescending baby voice. "Yeah, somehow I doubt that. Hey, why don't we play Tom and Jerry. You'll be Tom, I'll be Jerry" Ivy suggested.

"Sure, how bout we reenact one of the episodes where Tom actually wins" Tigress mused, now standing up. But then suddenly, her demeanor shifted. "Just as long as it isn't the episode with the ugly duckling."

But then, so did Ivy's demeanor. "Aw, I remember that one. Where's he's really sad and thinks he's super ugly but he's really adorable."

"And Jerry tries-tries to—" Tigress welled up. "Tries to make him s-s-see how beautiful he really is."

"But the mirror's all broken, and still thinks he looks ugly so he runs away again and wants Tom to eat him!" Ivy is now sobbing.

"What's going on here?" a confused Le Chevre asked. El Topo shrugged.

"I just-j-just wanna reach into the TV and hug him for-ever!" Tigress wailed

"Me too!" Ivy sobbed.

"Are they really bonding over a 1950's children's cartoon?" Le Chevre asked.

"SHUT-UP, LE CHEVRE!" Tigress shouted.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!?"

Le Chevre nonchalantly put up his hands and looked away. The blonde and the redhead hugged one another in an odd, comedic, and unsuspecting show of solidarity.

"You good?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, I'll live" they wiped back their tears and composed themselves. Tigress then got into a fighting stance, as if nothing changed. "Now then! Where were..." she paused, the gurgling of her stomach rumbling. "W-W-Where...w-were...oh."

"Aw, what's the matter?" Ivy asked. "Feeling crampy?"

"Ooh!" Le Chevre then got that feeling.

"I feel like my insides are gonna explode!" Tigress fumed, then she gripped her abdomen. Oh God! Gang way!" She pushed her way past Ivy. Le Chevre then stood up.

"Next bathroom's over there" she smirked, pointing down to the other side of the aisle.

"Merci!" Le Chevre groaned, hobbling over to the other bathroom.

Ivy turned to El Topo, who seemed fine. "Uh, El Topo?"

"Si?"

"Um, shouldn't you uh...you know."

"Um, no I don't."

"Didn't you eat the ca—I meeeeeean, you feel okay?" Ivy asked, saving herself.

"I feel fine" he shrugged. "Never better. And I am much too tired to claw at your face, I'll save that for Tigress."

"Why you guys on this plane, anyhow?" Ivy asked.

"I don't remember, Tigress was supposed to be in charge, something about an operative named Red Eye, and—I don't remember, I was relying on her" El Topo explained, which didn't help Ivy one bit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to see what these Harry Potter movies are all bout. Everyone is very angry with me because I have never seen them."

"The last film came out like, ten years ago" Ivy then facepalmed. "Oh forget it, enjoy the movie."

"Gracias" he called before putting his headphones in. Ivy walked back to her comrades. Dipper held up his hands, holding up two rolls of toilet paper. Shadowsan also held up a roll.

"Something tells me there's gonna be a run for toilet paper real soon" Dipper smirked.

"Perfect" Ivy smirked.

"Why hasn't this effected El Topo?" Shadowsan asked.

"I dunno, it's like he's got bowels of steel or something?" Ivy shrugged. "But, he did let it slip that Tigress is the brains of their little operation."

"And she happens to be very indisposed at the moment" Dipper added.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Zack asked, as he and Rosen were shovel more cheesecake into their mouth holes.

Shadowsan facepalmed and tossed his roll to Zack. "Here, Zack. You're gonna need this."

"Yeah, seriously" Dipper handed a roll to Rosen as well.

"I'm not sure if Tigress will be able to positively ID Red Eye" Ivy thought out loud.

"Well anything would be a help" Shadowsan added.

"Now what do we do about the B-O-M-B?" Dipper whispered.

"Zack, how much of the plane did you search?" Shadowsan asked.

"Whole bottom floor, half of the top."

"Well that's where we'll go next" Ivy shrugged. "Let's hope we don't run into Red Eye."

"Seriously, what if it's Eyepatch guy?" Zack asked.

"There's an Eyepatch guy on this flight?" a nervous Rosen asked.

"Could be" Ivy looked around. "Where is that guy anyway?"

Alright, now we shall return to Jules. She was looking up in horror at the individual who towered above here as she and a knocked out Chase were mere feet from being sucked out into the atmosphere just like Kurt, the figure approaches revealing—

PSYCH! Don't worry, they'll be plenty of time for the epic fight scene later, we still have to get back to Carmen and Graham's romantic date. We cut to the business class lounge. They weren't there, and their dinner ware was neatly stacked to be taken by the stewardess.

See, they weren't there because they were in Carmen's row, with her laying in her seat bed and Graham on Kim's. The two stared at one another, still giddy about being in each other's' company. They were out of the chuckling and munchie phase and were transitioning into the paranoid and thought provoking phase of their high, so they were much more lucid than their out-of-character-ness from before.

"So this bomb?" Graham asked. "How long before like...it goes boom?"

Carmen checked her phone. "Uhhhhh...3:18:35" Carmen answered.

"Didn't Zack-Mike say something like, he looked everywhere?"

"Zack-Mike...he has tendency...to...not check twice, let's say" Carmen nicely explained.

There was some more silence between the two...but a kind of lovey-dovey silence. You know what that is, when two characters are adorable and have feelings for one another but they're both afraid to take the first move? That's what this is.

"There really is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there, Carmen Sandiego?"

"And there's more to you, isn't there, Graham Calloway?"

Carmen knew for a FACT there was more to Graham than he lead on to believe, but she still didn't want to risk him remembering his time at V.I.L.E. or anything traumatic, who knows what he could do in his altered state. (By now we know what he's capable of).

There was more lovey-dovey silence as the two stared into each other's bloodshot eyes. "You like music, Carmen?"

"Oh yeah, I love the classics: Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart."

"I've got another classic for you...it's a bit modern than the greats, but still a classic" Graham smiled.

He went for Carmen's TV screen and chose a music selection, he scrolled through until he found Pink Floyd finding their classic 1979 album: The Wall. He clicked on the song—you guessed it: Comfortably Numb. It started to play, it's slow melodic intro filling their ears.

"Pink Floyd?" Carmen asked.

"It gets trippy, but the song's fantastic...almost romantic I'd say" Graham smiled.

Carmen blushed, smiling too.

'Hello-hello-hello. Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me? Is there anyone home?'

"Whoa" Carmen paused. "I feel like...like I'm on another planet, or something."

"Oh yeah, Pink Floyd's really good at that."

Carmen looked over at a smiling Graham as the song slowly began to pick up...ever so slowly. The paranoia of the bomb was wearing off. But then there was this bout of paranoia...Graham's past with V.I.L.E.

He seemed so happy, even though his memory of over 18 months' time was completely erased. It was like he was living in a fantasyland and Carmen had this dirty secret that she knew exactly how he spent that time.

'Well I can ease your pain. Get on your feet again. Relax.'

But could she really tell him? Would Graham even believe her if she did? An international organization of thieves that he once was a part of? I mean, Dipper believed it, but then again, he spent his formidable pre-teen years fighting and hunting monsters in rural Oregon so why wouldn't he believe that?

Carmen felt like she had to tell him, though. Besides the bomb it was all she could think about since laying her eyes on her former Aussie roommate for the first time in what seemed like forever. Boy she wanted to confess, but she kept on looking into his eyes.

With quick thinking, she leaned over and straddled Graham, resting on top of him.

"C-Carmen?" Graham asked, blushing.

Carmen smiled, and then leaned down for a kiss.

'There is no pain, you are receding. A distant ship smoke on the horizon. You are only coming through in waves'

The kiss caught the stoned Graham off-guard, but to his credit, it was the exact thing he was waiting for. Carmen wasn't well-versed in kissing, but she got the hang of it, not that Graham had no experience himself.

She opened his mouth with her tongue, but Graham pushed hers back into her own mouth, trying to prove he was in charge. He wrapped his arms around the small of Carmen's back, gripping her tightly.

'Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying. When I was a child, I had a fever. My hands felt like two balloons.'

Graham moved his hands up, caressing the back of Carmen's head, knocking her hairclip out of place which kept her hair in a neat bun, causing it to flow down, her trademark Carmen Sandiego look. They never broke the kiss.

'Now I've got that feeling once again, I can't explain you would not understand. This is not how I am.'

He moved his hands back down her back while Carmen pushed his tongue into his own mouth, because we all know who is actually in charge, not that Graham minded. Somehow no one in the other seats knew of this public display.

'I have become comfortably numb'. . . 'I have become comfortably numb.'

The two finally released, blushing and smiling at one another, this was a silence they were comfortable with.

AND NOW, we return to Julia. For the third time, she looked up in horror at the figure who towered above her while Chase drooled like a babbling moron, very much knocked out. The figure came into Julia's view.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of a loose end" The camera turns a one-eighty so it looks like were looking up at this figure, coming into view and with a you-know-what eating grin on their face...

...was Kim...

"See how easily he just fell off the plane?" she asked with a very sinister tone of voice. "I'd like you and your nosy partner to replicate that" she then tore off the gag on Julia's mouth.

"Ow" she winced. "You. You are Kim Possible?"

"Yeah-yeah, I get that a lot. And you are a nosy busybody who bit off more than she can chew. And it's gonna cost you" Kim smirked.

"I don't suppose we get parachutes?" Julia asked.

"Those are for V.I.L.E. operatives only. Your wardrobe says otherwise."

"Who are you, then?" Julia demanded.

"I'm Red Eye. And I'll be the reason for your demise" Kim—or rather, Red Eye explained. "Now, be a lamb and roll yourself and if you can, your partner over to the open door there. You'd be doing me a big favor."

Julia glared, her Interpol/secret training kicking in. She made a roll so her tied up wrists were in front of her, she stood, and got the ropes off her wrist. Julia got into a fighting stance. You know what time it is...IT'S GO TIME!

"Oh, you want to make this more difficult?" Red Eye raised an eyebrow. She tore off her civilian clothes, revealing a Red and dark V.I.L.E. combat suit, similar to the other operatives.

"I warn you" Julia glared. "I am not someone to be trifled with."

"Really? Cause you look some glorified librarian who got way over her head."

"Don't put me to the test, Red Eye."

"Oh I am. And class is in session!"

Red Eye lunged, but Julia quickly dodged, making a Matrix-like duck. Before Red Eye was completely past, Julia grabbed her and thrust her over her shoulder, and into some cages, where a few dogs barked.

"Oh, shut-up!" Red Eye boomed.

She looked up seeing Julia make a lunge of her own. Red Eye got up and grabbed both of Julia's fists before she could make a punch, and the two were at loggerheads. "What is your plan!?" Julia demanded.

"It's need-to-know babe" Red Eye then head butted Julia. She lunged and the two came to blows, exchanging combinations until Julia got an uppercut to Red Eye's chin and knocking her over into the nearest wall.

"Wow, you're tougher than I gave you credit for" Red Eye blared.

"Or perhaps you're not as tough as you claim?" Julia smirked.

Oh, that did it. Red Eye lunged, Julia wasn't prepared and it rocketed her past everything and into more cages, some luggage was sucked out into the atmosphere. As Red Eye approached, Chase was coming to. He rolled his wrists under his legs like Julia and tore off his duct tape, still very woozy. Red came up behind him and gave him the old spin kick to the face routine, a classic.

"Ugh. My head. Ju-Julia—" KLONK "Adrian!" woozy once more, Rocky—I mean Chase fell to the floor, down for the count.

"Agent Devineaux!" Julia screamed.

"Aw, did I knock out your boyfriend again?" Red Eye asked.

Julia lunged, connecting immediately with Red Eye's face, sending her back into the fuselage, and finally pinning her against the wall. She socked Red Eye in the face for a few dozen times until Red Eye caught her wrist and kicked her when she down.

Needing an opportunity, Red Eye saw an empty cage on the other end of the cargo hold large enough to fit humans. She saw Julia lunge at her once more. Red Eye grabbed a sleeping Chase and pushed him into Julia. The force of the wind rocketed them forward and into the open cage.

"GAH!" Julia screamed.

Red Eye slid over and locked them both inside. "Perfect" she huffed. "Now then, where were we?" she tried to move the cage towards the open door, but this forced the plane of balance and it started to list.

Everyone on board noticed the change in altitude and direction and were understandably startled. Carmen and Graham were flung off of one another. Ivy fell into Shadowsan and don't get me started on the overhead bins getting ejected.

Back downstairs, Red Eye noticed this and slammed the button closing the door, and the aircraft stabilized moments later. "Okay, maybe getting you two out of the plane won't work so easily" then she smirked. "But I'll guarantee no one will find you here, and in time everything will make sense to you both" she winked before making a ka-boom motion with her hands. The intelligent Julia got the gist of what that meant.

"You're insane!" she shouted.

"Duh. I work for V.I.L.E." Red Eye smirked. She grabbed her clothes, which somehow stayed inside the plane and put them on over her outfit, becoming Kim once more, same ditzy voice and everything. "Now I leave you both here. Enjoy the flight" she then went for the elevator up to the main cabin.

"Wait! You can't leave us here!" Julia begged. "Wait! No!" she shouted in agony as Chase sawed logs next to her. Julia groaned, this was not the way she wanted to spend her flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still wondering who eyepatch guy is? Is he involved? Were you surprised? Leave a comment with your rage and compliments!


End file.
